Dear Stranger
by DarkSoleil
Summary: Sakura always thought writing a letter to a complete stranger was creepy, if not slightly romantic. But, what the hell! SasuSaku.
1. Dear Stranger

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

I've decided that I want to grow up. I've made a plan...sort of. I mean, it's not that hard is it? Usually grown ups do alot of...mature stuff. They drink coffee, which I do, and they drive nice pretty shiny cars, which I don't, and they fall in love. Which, naturally, I haven't.

Do you think I'll be able to, Stranger? Fall in love, that is. Heck, I might fall in love with you! How do I know you're not a I-drink-coffee-and-drive-a-pretty-convertible kind of guy? You might be tall, dark and handsome and I'll fall head over heels for you.

Or you could be an old fart full of warts on your nose, and you could smell like 15-day old milk.

But I trust the Fed-Ex guy to send this dear sheet of paper to a charming person, so that I may have a companion to speak to. Atleast, I hope so. Stranger, do you think that you could _possibly_ respond once you got this letter? I mean, I wouldn't like this sent to some abandoned house with no inhabitants and I'll just be making an invisible friend. I don't think losing my sanity would go well with losing my ink and paper.

Anyway, I bought this nice pink paper just for you. Doesn't it smell nice? It's Coco Chanel. Very sweet (and expensive). Well, I hope you think so. Hehe, it wouldn't do good for you to be allergic to perfumes...oh golly. You _better_ not be allergic to all my letters! Anyway, I don't care if you are or not; you're still required to respond, meaning, if you were allergic to my letters after all that you take a nice Benadryl and calmly sit down and write. I might just have to visit you personally if you don't, remember, I have your adress.

Are you young, stranger? Do you work? Do you go to school? If so, which one? Are you tall, or short? Are you thin, a chunky monkey, or athletic? Are you a girl, or boy? (please be a boy) Are you single? If not, and you are male, can you make yourself single? I mean, if were going to eventually fall in love then you _should_ be available, right?

Anyway, what type of music do you listen to? Can you read cursive? If you can't, then how are you going to answer to my letter? Better yet, how are you going to answer all my _questions_? You better understand cursive! I'm not going to write in my non-cursive-therefore-not-pretty writing.

Do you like jewelery? Diamonds? I absolutely _love _diamonds. Have you ever seen those commercials? You know, the one's with the pretty music and fake lovers. Those are wonderful. Simply pure joy. I want that necklace. What's it called? Who cares, I want it. I think you'll get it for me stranger. You know, once we fall in love and all. I think it would be very fitting to do so, for security purposes, ofcourse. We wouldn't want to see my letter buddy suddenly have a heart attack, do we?

Well, if you've still stuck around and read my letter until the end I'd like to congratulate you. I don't actually expect you to reply, but it would still be nice of you to.

Sincerely Yours,

Another Stranger.

* * *

_This WILL be a SasuSaku story. I might mention other characters and or pairings but it will be mainly centered around those two. Anyway, it is a AU teen story, naturally, and it might seem stupid and immature, but I've always wanted to find love in letters. It seems sort of romantic. Anyway, I know Sakura sounded kind of crazy and out of character but this IS an AU story; it's not like she's going to be all Sasuke-angst and all. Oh, and if it wasn't painfully obvious, **Sakura** has written the first letter.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd like it if you **reviewed**. It's a great way to fuel a writer's imagination. _

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	2. Dear Mr Cranky

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea._

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

I don't have any idea why you're writing to me. I'd hope that you just picked this adress randomly and have no association with me, whatsoever. Not to sound rude but, are you normally this annoying?

Bye. (For you information, I am very much a teen, so don't think I'm some old wrinkly thing.)

* * *

Dear Cranky Stranger,

You're a boy! I can tell!

Oh, how wonderful. This pleases me very much so. (especially that you can write cursive!) If you're a 'teen' then what highschool do you go to?! OMG! We could be best buddies! It would make the whole falling in love thing _much _easier, letmetellyou. Don't you agree?

Well, anyway, from your very nice (short) letter I can tell that you:

1. are very impatient. How cute!

2. have good sentece structure mastered.

3. are scared of strangers.

Don't be scared of me though! I'm a very small girl. Although I shouldn't tell you that...you might be some creepy rapist just waiting to attack an innocent young lady. I'm not extremely attractive mind you, but I don't scare people off _too _easily so my looks shouldn't matter. But you won't try an hurt me, will you? Well, we all have to take chances, I guess.

I've noticed that you still haven't answered my earlier questions. Do I have to repeat them? Maybe you _do_ have an allergic reaction to my perfume...oops...this one's already drenched in it. Too bad. Did you buy that Benadryl I recomended? It works wonders. Not that I would know anyway, achoo.

So like...are you funny? I hope you are. I can't have a writing buddy without a sense of humor. If you don't have one, you better be hot. Hotness always clears up every other problem. Duh. Not to sound vain, ofcourse. haha.

Moving on! You better write back! I'm still hanging on to that I'll-visit-your-house promise!

Sincerely Yours,

A Hopefull Stranger.

* * *

_Haha, two updates in one day. This story is way too fun to write. Well, Sasuke's finally replied. Anyway, please **review**._

Until Next time,

Darkofthenight.


	3. Dear Pinky

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea._

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Freak,

Here. I wrote back. You do know you're costing me valuable stamps right? I only have so many.

(don't visit my house.)

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

Aw! Don't worry. I'm worth all those stamps! Right? RIGHT?!

ehem. anyway, what highschool do you 'attend'? (that's such an ADULT word! attend...you see? I'm growing up already.) I go to Konoha High! I mean, who doesn't? It's the best school ever! Unless you count out the horrible food, it can still pwn any other school. biyatch. It's fine if you don't go there, ofcourse. Thing is...you're kind of less awesome if you don't. I swear, it gives you a sort of shine when you walk in. Like, DING! Instant awesomeness.

So like, are you hot? You didn't answer that from before. Now that I think of it...YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ANY OF MY QUESTIONS.Now I'm going to go cry in a corner all by my lonely self. Do you know why I'm lonely? It's because I don't have any answers to keep me company! Answers fill the world, and erase all the meaningless question marks flying around. Wow, deep. teehee.

Why do I always write the long letters? My friends say I'm really talkative, but technically this time I'm writing so that still doesn't really explain it...anyway, I'm only talkative because I say everything thats on my mind. We all think the same amount of thoughts, I just share them with everyone else. I can see you don't share very much. Or do you? Hm. That's confusing. You could be just trying to be cool, smooth, and mysterious. Well, let me tell you, it's working. I mean, I could be considered a detective by now. I've had to figure everything out about from like...4 sentences. Psh, pathetic.

You better write more stuff next time! I'm getting tired of making my hand hurt and a hand that hurts is not a very good one.

(waiting for your next letter! I still have your addreeessssss.)

Sincerelly Yours,

Pinky. (ohemgee, ma name, lawl, jawstkeeding.)

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear 'Pinky',

Thank you for the...32...stamps.

(what the hell did you say in the end? o em gee?)

* * *

_hehe, internet lingo is __**teh rulez**__. Please __**review**__! :D_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	4. Dear Midget

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear I-don't-leave-a-closing-so-therefore-I-don't-know-your-name,

No worries about the stamps. Now you have no reason not to write back! Isn't that wonderfull?!

Today sucked in school. Le sigh. My principal is making us stay longer every day now. Like, an hour later! That is teh suckz. Isn't it? How's your school? It's probably awesome and super short. Just like your letters! So like, my birthday is coming up soon. I'm turning 17! Ugh, I'm so old. I CAN FEEL THE WRINKLES, I SWEAR.Anyway, are you senior? I'm a junior. Yeah, I know, we totally pwn the seniors. I mean, duh.

Well, I'm gonna leave off now. I need to go practice for dance.

Sincerelly Yours,

Boogerlicious Dancer.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear...Booger,

I'm a junior.

From Konoha High.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

OMG! We go to the same school! Why didn't you mention this before?! It makes my love plan _so_ much easier. Don't tell me your name though, because then I would have to get a new writing buddy. You know, it's the whole 'dear stranger' purpose. Why keep writing if I actually KNOW who you are? I could just call you! Or visit your adress...ehem.

Dude! We could be in the same classes! How cool is that?

You better not be one of my teachers spying on me! Did you see how Mr. Hatake keeps eyeing the students? Um, ew. Dude, way too old. Do you play any sports? I dance! For you know, the squad. hehe. There you have it! A _clue_! Try to figure it out. mwahahahaha.

Sincerelly Yours,  
Short Person.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Midget,

You know, I have been seeing him eye-ing a couple of girls. Creepy.

Oh, and yes I play sports. Don't think I can't figure out who you are if I really wanted to. This whole 'stranger' writing to me thing is pretty cool though. There, I admitted it.

* * *

_Like, omagawd, that's his longest reply as of yet! hehe, enjoy! Please, **review**!_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	5. Dear Granny

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear you-shock-me-with-every-reply,

haha! You actually admited it! Do you see how good it is to release your feelings now? Take things step by step. The only thing you need to do now is to _reply with more than 4 sentences. _It's not that I don't love your replies. I do! Honestly. But...I mean, how long do you think I'll be living here? It's takes one day for the stupid letters to get from house to house...maybe I should just deliver them myself...I'M KIDDING! Don't burn the letter! teehee. I won't be visiting your house anytime soon, trust me. Unless you're some sort of spy that's been sent from planet 'Badass' and you're here to eliminate all those non-mysterious people. Because then, for the planet's safety, I would have to kill you. I got skillz, yo. Don't doubt it.

I'm sad now. The ink on my pretty, sophisticated, elegant, beautiful, sexy, sleek, shiny, and pink pen is totally running out. That means I'm going to have to find a new pen that can fill those duties! I won't settle for less. How depressing. I'm glad I found a letter buddy to write to, but now I'm losing a pen as a result of it. I would write-sob but it's kind of impossible...or is it...?

Moving on. Did you see the pass that fish-face made in the game today? Honestly, dude, get some skillz. _'I'_ could have made that pass, and I'm kind of allergic to good sport-skills. You better not tell me you don't care! You said you played sports, and football is the only one we have! yeahrightmkay. Don't fight me, you won't win. (I would stick my tongue out here, but I don't think it would be very mature, so I'll do it in parenthesis. HA! tongue action)

So like, I'm going to go to sleep now. It takes a while to write to you, you know. I _do _have to make all the conversation. Teehee.

Later!

Is-tired-of-writing-sincerelly-yours,

another tired stranger.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Old Tired One,

Yes, I saw the pass. It's offending to see that players like that actually _exist_ but hey, they let us win the game. I don't know much about your pen, but I _did_ see a nice...girly...one at that store in the school the other day. Don't worry, you'll live if the ink runs out. Don't visit my house, _please_. (there, I wrote _six sentences.)_

* * *

_haha, sasuke really sure does love to write. yeah, I know. I've updated like a mad-woman, srry. XD I've kind of gone crazy with this story! It's so much funnn. spasm __ Oh, and yes, that was a reference to Kisame. He was in the other team, in their 'game'. __Anyway, I have a question. Do you guys want me to introduce other characters into the story?__ Anyway, please **review**! _

Thanks so much for all the support and reviews! I really appreciate it!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	6. Dear Humor

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Six Sentences,

Wow! You big writer you! You entertained me for about 3.6 more seconds! Good. You're making progress. Now, I want you to be daring and write _seven sentences_ next time. I KNOW! It's a daring quest. Very dangerous. I can't guarantee you'll come back alive but...taking chances is a part of life.

Ok, I'm going to back off because _I actually think that would qualify as an adventure for you._ Freaky I know, but **true**. Now, don't give me that face that I KNOW YOU'RE PUTTING. _**I can feel it. **_There, there, baby cakes. Breathe in, out.

Well, I went to the store looking for a new pen, like you said. Guess what? SOLD OUT. WAH! That's very inconvenient. Looks like I'm going to have to assign you a mission. Yes, I said it. A mission. Now, don't be so excited, stranger. It won't be the last. Just, look for places where pretty, pink, and glittery stuff is sold. I know you go to those places regularly. teehee. Yes, I know. I have qualities of a detective. It's just that, stranger, you're letters are so _long and exotic_, and they leave _so much for me to imagine. _I can tell already that you not only like looking for antiques in your free time, but that you've taken up knitting recently, drive a hybird, love Disney's 'Sleeping Beauty', and go to musicals regularly.

I know, I know. How do I do it, you ask? I have no idea. It's a mystery to me too. I think it's all those Nora Roberts novels.

Well, I'm off to sharpen my clue finding skills.

Still-tired-of-writing-sincerelly-yours,

strange stranger.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Very Strange,

You're weird. I mean, boy, are you weird. Did you by any chance get to see the game on wednesday? Unbelievable, right?

I _**do not**_ go to _pink, frilly, glittery_ places. (that's only sometimes.)

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

ffjfhsdsfdsds.

HUMOR!

too mortified to even write anything remotely witty,

dead stranger.

* * *

_oh, my. we've killed Sakura. (this is like, my first attempt at intentional humor. XD I hope this was like, at least slightly funny.) **review! **_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	7. Dear Hormones

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

It's not _that_ shocking...right?

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Comedian,

haha! That was nice. Good to see you have a sense of humor! Unless you made someone write that for you. Hm. ANOTHER THEORY! (can I possibly test this somehow? Hm...)

YES! I saw the game! Dude, the play Naruto made was _teh shiznit. _We totally won because of him. What a cutie! hehe. Sasuke made most of the points, but blondie totally gave us the game! I've never seen such a mad pass. Did you see how crazy everyone went? Too bad it started raining though. The uniforms got all dirty and nasty. blegh.

I am not _weird_. I _act_ weird. haha. My facial features are in no way odd. Or atleast...I think so. Bwahahaha. I probably sound conceited. oops.

I don't know if you're into this or not, you know, boys. (you better not be, how are we supposed to fall in love? That would make things _very _complicated. hehe.) Anyway, _did you see how good they looked?_ Dah-yem. _I'd TAP THAT! _Neji and Sasuke are most defineatly the hottest. meow.

Ok. My hand hurts already. bye bye, darlin'.

currently feeling hot and steamy,

flustered teenager.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Pervert,

I noticed that alot of you girls seem to like Sasuke alot. Hm. I don't really care. _I am not gay. _That was one time, and _I swear I didn't like it. _(I'd tap him too. jeez, that sounds odd. blagh.)

I am only gay for myself. (-slaps self on the ass-. _oh yeah, I like that don't I?_)

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

_haha!_ (-slaps you on the ass too-) SPANK IT! OH YEEAAHHHHH. _What I feel, is sexxxuallll._

_meow,_

stranger.

* * *

_Oh my! Mention of **sasuke**__! Don't worry guys, lol, they won't be meeting any time soon. hehe, sasuke's on crack. -evil laugh insert- I know he seems a little...out of character, but remember, this IS an AU fic. Meaning, no dead parents and all. anyway, i got an LJ! Or atleast...I got back on it. lol. add me! I only have one friend. goes into deppression the link is on my profile, just click on homepage. :P Please __**review**__!_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	8. Dear Stalker

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_ To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

From: 2365 Konoha Rd.

* * *

_-is spanked-_ Don't be getting any ideas, young lady.

(Naruto only made one touchdown. The crowd was just way too dramatic and pumped up on popcorn to notice every other point gain.)

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sexy Stranger,

I was not high on popcorn! I swear! (my stupid captian doesn't let me eat any sweets but _damnit I will rebel._) Ha!

Ofcourse you're not gay. -cough- No one said you were. I don't care if you are either way, I'll convert you, hehe. Don't you worry darlin', I'll come save you either way. **There is nothing that can keep you from me! **(I'm not stalking you, I swear. haha.)

plotting to stalk,

Stranger.

* * *

_ To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

From: 2365 Konoha Rd.

* * *

Dear Stalker,

ok...now that's just odd.

_still not gay._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Psychiatrist,

ohmai. I seem to be in a predicament. There's this boy, right? He says he likes me. Problem is, _I have absolutely no idea who he is. _He **swears** that we've talked like..twice. But I would have remembered those eyebrows!! Dude. No way. He's pretty cute and all, but just...-shivers- I kind of feel like I have stalker now. Which, is kind of flattering. It was just weird how he...I don't know, _ I guess you could call it an introduction_ but jumping infront of someone and declaring their love for that said person to _the whole freaking hallway_ is not a very...comfortable way to meet someone.

What do I doooo? I can't ignore him! That would be too mean! _He was so nice and all..._a little creepy...but nice.

kind of freaked out,

stranger.

* * *

_ To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

From: 2365 Konoha Rd.

* * *

If I'm correct in who I think it is (it's not like there's not that many eyebrows like _that)_ then...you're screwed.

_enough said._

* * *

_well, Sasuke sure put it in a nice way. ohmai! __**LEE! **__hehe, please __**review**__!_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	9. Dear You

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Awww…don't say that! How do you know he's not a very sweet boy? I mean…he's…odd…I'll give you that but…yeah, ok, lost cause. He talked to me today, and the other players were all laughing. I don't know why though, I mean, _it's not like they're any better._ _Hotter_ maybe, but not better. So, I got kind of ticked. You better not have been one of them!

His name is Rock Lee. Which is…fitting. _He __**is **__buff as a rock. _I'll give him that. Mwahahaha. I like my men with muscles. Hehe.

Toodles,

Secret-mysterious-stalker.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Well, I know who he is, and no, I was _\not_ a part of the evil-laughing group. Not that I care, either way. You should be glad I wasn't there; I would have known your identity.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Well, oddly enough…I don't think I would that too much. _Yeah, okay, I said it._

feeling weird,

suddenly-not-so-mysterious-anymore.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Weirdo,

Now, isn't that odd? I seem to _clearly _remember a certain letter, I don't know…oh wait! It's right next to me…let's see…dear stranger…blah…blah…bored…wants…blah…never meeting…there we go. I don't know if I'm wrong or not, but wouldn't that be the end of this letter thing? Just asking out of curiosity, of course.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sir,

Yeah, of course. Blame me. Jeez! So maybe I've had a change of heart. I'm not saying that I want to meet you or anything. _All I'm saying is that if it __**were**__ to happen, I wouldn't absolutely__** freak out.**_

Don't tell me you don't like replying to these! You wouldn't bother doing so if you didn't care. I won't believe you if you say otherwise. –letter glare-

Trying to be intimidating,

Me.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear you,

I'm not denying anything. Trust me, I wouldn't have replied if these weren't interesting. Ha, there, I surprised you again. Heh.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear suspense,

Wow…I sure didn't expect that.

Dun dun,

_dun._

* * *

_yeah, I know guys. Sorry for the late update! It was finals week __and I had to turn in my laptop to the tech dude to clean up a virus. Well, here it is. Expect more this weekend. anyway, I know it was much more intense than the usual jokes, but it was a necessary part of the story. Please** review**!_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	10. Dear Victory

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Bipolar,

You have problems.

_Seriously. Not normal. _

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Aww, thanks! Too nice. That's what my mom keeps telling me, but I think she's just trying to make me feel better. _Any solution to my thoughts is good, kaythnx._

So, what are you doing weekend? Are you going to the game? I have to go, unfortunately. (I say that because I know were going to lose. Duh. I mean, were going against _Suna_ here. That's like saying Spiderman doesn't get thong wedgies in that costume. _Impossible._) Maybe I'm pessimistic, but as good as you guys are there's no way you can beat them. Unless…you prove me wrong. Mwahahaha.

not very hopeful,

blah.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Blah,

Bring it on.

**Bring**

**It**

**ON.**

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Oh-it's-been-_brung_,

What do you want to bet against? That you'll win? HA!

Keep dreaming. You guys only try in the finals, and you lose again. Only a couple of days are left, we'll see.

Don't be too confident though, you won't win.

Start thinking about what you want to bet, I'm going to want a good prize.

I've-already-won,

Wee. (sweet victory, is _mine._)

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Hallucinating,

If we win, you tell me your name. If we lose, I'll give mines.

What do you say, agreed? You have any balls? hm?

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

No, I don't have balls. I'm a girl, remember? Le sigh.

But fine, I agree.

Still-confident,

Winner.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

We'll see.

It's not going to be any different if I win. I always do, anyway.

_Two more days. I'll be expecting a reply._

* * *

Haha! Who's going to win?! _Suspense. __**Review**__ with your opinion, and tune in to see who it'll be._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	11. Dear Hard Head

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Oh.

My.

God.

OMG,

OMG!

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear OMG,

NO. WAY.

_No way._

_Nooooooo wayyyyy._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

I'm still in shock.

Dead-inside,

But-victorious.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Shut Up,

Sasuke Uchiha.

_There._

_You happy now?_

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Liar,

Lies.

Fess it up, you can't get out of this one! I for one, I am so ready to bask in the glory THAT MY BABY BROTHER BEAT YOUR TEAMS ASS. _Mwahahahahaha._

_Mwahahaha,_

_Hahahahaha._

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Moron,

I didn't know your brother was on the team. No wonder you weren't rooting for us!

I'm not joking, either way.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear what-the-hell-let-go-of-it,

Stoppp ittttt!

And he's not really my brother…he's just, my sexy I'd-like-to-incest friend. –evil grin-

Just tell me already! Sheesh!

You know you're just scared,

Happy Little Person.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Hard Head,

I have no reason to lie.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Shit.

Bdshdadaa,

Fsjhawr.

* * *

_Hehehe. I hope you all liked it! If you guys have any questions, or suggestions, just PM; I'll listen! Thanks for all the **reviews** guys! Now, repeat again. :)_

Until next time,

Darkofthenight.


	12. Dear Cute Butt

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Wipe Your Mouth,

That made me laugh. Surprisingly.

_Or not._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Ego,

Puh-lease. Don't flatter yourself. You still don't know who I am. _And that's all that matters. _So now, I know what you're doing like some freaky stalker and know details that you don't! Like, today, when you pushed Kiba in practice, Naruto took a picture of your purple (_snake theme, wtf?) _boxers. Ino had a spasm when she was forwarded the picture and now it's going around blogs. You've done a good deed. Fangirls all around the world are satisfied.

Sorting my stalking photos,

Bwahahaha.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Maniac,

Are you serious?

I knew it would happen anyway, I did the same thing to Naruto. Only he wasn't wearing boxers. –snicker-

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Evil,

Haha! You're horrible. –smile-

Did he do anything specifically to make you want to flash his pale butt cheeks? They're cut and all, but, ugh, he needs sun desperately. My friend loved them though! Spank that ass. Hahaha!

Staring oddly,

Why is his butt so pale?

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear I don't know,

Well, gee, let me ask him. So Naruto, "don't you tan your behind? It's a necessary staple in the creepy writer's life, thus, it should be a part of yours." The only response I would get would be a, "huh?" Then I'd have to punch him, and retake another shot.

I don't know why I did it. He's too stupid to handle, I guess. Pay back for his lack of class attention.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear I-wouldn't-like-to-be-your-student,

Don't you tutor him though? Shouldn't he be a bit…brighter by now? Wow, you sure give punishments.

_Dayum, long letter from before. I guess I'm rubbing off on you. -nudge nudge-_

Trying to comprehend,

Your teaching skillz.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Don't Bother Trying,

_Exactly_. He's my _student_.

(it's like he has allergies for correct spelling.)

* * *

_Sorry for the late update guys! I've been going to the beach, a lot, lately. Haha, living in Miami __**and**__ being on vacation until August is __**awesome**__. _

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	13. Dear Detective

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Aw! You are so mean! He **could **be doing it to get free publicity. You know, to get more girls interested in his chalky white booty. (hey, it could happen.)

For all we know, he's probably this genius that's destined to find the cure for cancer, develop a floating toilet, and flying boats. (_wtf, flying boats) I 'lol' at myself. hahahaha) _

Flying boats,

Ftw.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear What?

Why is l33t so hard to understand?

Ai d0n't Kn0 whY LOL.

Ftw,

Wai aM i wRiTin a ClOsin?

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Um…

Ftw. Weirdo. Do you have an AIM? You _must_ have experience to write that crap. I have one, haha: forloveofpink.

Aim me! Hahahaha.

Expecting a request,

Latur.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Aim-a-holic,

Yeah, no, I don't have an AIM. Or any form of internet communication. I only know that horrible writing style (is it even one?) from Naruto. I should give him your screen name just for the hell of it. –evil laugh-

Yeah, ok, that felt _odd._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Odd Thing,

Haha, go ahead! I already have him added. Bwahahahahaha. He has no idea you're writing to me though, considering he must have 300 plus friends. Sneaky, aren't I?

Is a fox,

Meow.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Who Cares,

Whatever. I can figure it out on my own. I don't need a blond to help me.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear M'Kay,

Surreeeeee…what ever you say! Don't lie to me, I know you're dying to know who I am! However, my little kitty, you don't have that privilege! It's a mystery puzzle that you must solve, and you're not even close! I saw how you tried talking to Yuka with small hints. Did you think she'd come out and go, "WRITING BUDDY!"

Hell no. I'm not _that_ loud. (or that ugly, -shiver-)

Lalalala,

My hair is getting really long. Hmm.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Oh-Thank-Heavens,

You better not be that ugly. That face should be illegal. It's like a screaming 'WARNING' sign. _Yes, I know that's mean. Too bad._

Really, long hair?

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Detective,

Yep. Really long! Oh and sasu-booger, _no I am not Karin, so stop asking her if she knows where to find girly pens. _Sheesh.

You suck,

At detective skillz.

* * *

_Hehe, poor Sasuke. He sucks at playing detective. Hopefully it's a bit longer than usual. __**Review**__!_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	14. Dear Shinobi

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Freak,

Well, sheesh, _okay. _You're not Karin. Got it.

I've crossed off about 2 more girls in the dance squad…_does this school have the largest dance group in history?! REALLY? 93 girls? IT'S NOT A DANCE SQUAD! IT'S AN ARMY! _

Ok, I think I'll stop writing now.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Awww…poor sasucakes. It seems like you just need to sharpen your finding skills. CLUE the board game is a great fun way to test your imagination! Maybe when were married and I'm pregnant with my 7th child and you're off to your 4th job, you'll think back and wonder, "Hm…I still don't understand why I suck so badly at playing detective."

Because you do, sah-sue-cae. It's actually kind of pathetic. Sometimes, it makes me want to give you a great big hug with that sad little emo face you have all the time. Cheer up! I would do that actually, you know…the hug… if it weren't for the fact that you'd figure out who I am!

_Or….you're detective skills really __**could **__be that horrible and you __**still**__ wouldn't have a clue! _Hm…I'm not taking chances. Well, it's always good to have options, right? Yeah. I agree too.

Well, write back! I'm sort of bored. You know… midterm's week and all. I don't ever really study for this crap anyway. Oops, bad word. Teehee.

Lawl,

Lol.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Don't-call-me-that,

**Look, you. **I'm going to give you ten good reasons why I **don't** suck as a detective. Are you ready now? Ok.

I'm Sasuke. _That should speak for itself. _

My hair is black, shiny, and spikey. _Often times, I've been told it looks like a chickens buttock. Wtf._

I have very sharp cheekbones. _No, not those cheeks. Pervert._

I am a sneaky thing. _attitude snap_

I can write cursive. Pretty cursive. _Prettier than yours. OH! Take that. _

I have long eyelashes. _They are not feminine, they are…slightly girly. BUT MANLY! _

My mom says I'm special. _My __**mom**__ says I'm special, biyatch. _

I own a car. _Oh, SNAP._

I can whistle. _OH! Second snap!_

You wish your boyfriend (do you have one?) was as hot as me. _On a roll here. THIRD SNAP!_

So you see, dear psychotic maniac, I **am** a very good detective. I've proven **exactly** why.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sauce-Pan-Cakes,

First of all, no, I don't have a boyfriend. DUH. _Yet he still asks why his detective skills suck. Geez._

Yes, I am aware that you are, in fact, Sasuke.

I've noticed the color, shape, shine, and distinct resemblance to a chicken's ass.

Yes, sharp cheekbones indeed. _I'm not the pervert, pervert._

Meow. You sneaky thang you.

Puh-lease. You only **wish **you could write prettier cursive than me.

Okay, so, I've noticed how girly your eye lashes are. Is that normal? Haha.

Mom's always say you're special.

SO! MY **DAD **OWNS A CAR! _SNAP SLAP!_

So can I! _OH! SNAP RETURN!_

My invisible boyfriend IS as hot as you! _SNAP ATTACK!_

Wow, I just noticed: you wrote a very long letter. Bwahahaha. Awesome! I'm rubbing off on you! _Pervert._

Shameless,

Pig.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear I-am-special,

I don't study for midterms either. Way too easy. I'm guessing you're pretty smart if you don't so…that crosses out…_about the whole dance squad. _Gee, thanks. You're a great help.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Saucer-cakes,

Aw! I'm always there to lend a hand! Don't worry, not many people are aware of my smartness…I'm a ninja…_take that._

_Oh, where did she go? The world may never know…!_

Smooth,

Criminal.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Shinobi,

Yeah, I kind of figured, genius.

Did you see Kakashi's fall today? So, -bleeping- hilarious.

Naruto is soooo screwed. _I'm so proud it makes me want to cry._ –man sob-

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Male Ego,

I should rip your penis off just to make you cry. At home with your sexuality much? Loosen up, tight butt.

Anyway, no! I wasn't there to witness that moment of brilliance. Darn. I heard it was super funny.

I suddenly am saddened,

By this news. –sob-

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Thank You,

Well that crosses out about 23 girls. I don't usually give thanks but…well, I still don't give thanks. So, nevermind.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear ugh,

Whatever. You still suck at detective skills, anyway.

So, ha!

Ha,

Haha!

* * *

_Well, this is by far the longest chapter to date. And ooooh, Sasuke's learning. Dude, you guys are so awesome! I'm loving the response this story is getting. Thanks so much! I lovee you guysssssss…! Tune in for the next chapter! It'll be out soon! Don't worry. Hehe. Please **review**.  
_

Until Next Time,

Darkothenight.


	15. Dear Accomplice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

Could you have made this any harder for me? Geez, drop some hints or something. I don't know, a bra on the floor maybe?

-just…include the name!

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Ugh, _fine. _Well, anyway…I kind of have to tell you something but _yeah okay I think you're going to kill me._ Ehem. That'll have to wait though, because, guess what?! I know! Mid-terms are over! Oh my god!! HAHAHAH.

Ok.

Fine.

I'll tell you.

Did you…by any chance…knowthatNarutoknow'swhoIam? _Isn't that hilarious?!_

Hehehehe,

Me.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Accomplice,

I'll kill him.

-a bra with no name still doesn't help. Kinky…but doesn't help.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Don't kill the poor boy! I saw him limping in school yesterday, and I don't think that's very fair. I mean, he was grinning, but still…not fair.

Haha, I talked to him first. Bwahahaha. You mentioned he had an AIM, so I told him who I was and he said you mentioned something about me…let me see if I remember...oh yes! You said I was a psychotic, possibly bi-polar, little girl.

…

…

…

Thank you!

-sniff-

That's the best compliment I've ever heard!

You're so nice,

Me.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Who Ever You Are,

I was only slightly rough with him. He didn't give me anything. Little brat. _Nothing would burst this kid. _

What did you do? Did you promise him an endless supply of ramen bowls or something? A chance to pass the grade? A date with a girl? Some way to grow 3 inches taller? Endless supply of tanning for his butt?

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Yeah-_no_,

That is for me to know, and for you to never find out.

Slightly rough? He had like 30 bruises! You're very rude. I had to give him a nice kiss on his boo-boo's to make them feel better. Ok, there, now feel jealous. Hehe.

Don't think you'll see me with him in school though, haha, he's forbidden to approach me. Teehee.

What? Did you think I'd make this easy? No wayyyy. You're not supposed to know who I am, remember?

Anyway, even if I offered him all those things he wouldn't have accepted it. I gave him something much better. Ha! You have to try and be creative, sasuke.

Toodles,

Hehehe.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear You,

I don't want to be a painter, writer, or musician. So, yeah, no creativity needed.

I don't get jealous.

_Do you want him to die?_

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

-gasp- Why would I _ever _ask for anyone's harm? Me? Poor little old me? _Never._ I am hurt that you would ever consider that a part of my intentions.

_I only want him to suffer a little bit. _

_Ehem, _

Bah bai!

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

You are a sadistic, evil, conniving little girl.

_Don't make me mentally hug you._

-what did you get in your mid-terms? I aced. Naturally, of course.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Awww,

Awwwwww! Let's have an ink hug! –spotchy hug- There. I drew us and everything.

I aced it too, smarty. Ha!

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear ew-letter-to-letter-contact,

No offense, but…_did you have to be faceless_? I mean, you're drawing skills would have made you look like a horse anyway.

Are those supposed to be double D breasts? They look like tumors. You better not be Tsunade.

Wow, give me _some_ muscles here (or at least _some_ bones.) I look like a twig. A broken a twig. A run over by a truck twig, or even better, eaten by Chouji.

Gee, thanks.

* * *

_aw, sasuke's feelings are hurt. _

_you guys are so awesome! thank you so much for the feedback, anyway, the first reviewer to give review 100 gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Also, on my profile I've posted two story ideas that I'd like you guys to decide on. The sequel to Dear Stranger can be that, a spin off, or a simple sequel with just these two. Or I could do both on the profile, haha! it's up to you guys to choose! **The poll is up on my profile, also. **if you have any questions, about anything, just PM me. Don't hesitate to ask me! well, toodles guys, please **review.**_

Until Next Time,

darkofthenight.


	16. Dear Shock

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_**This **__chapter is dedicated to the awesome __**loveless kunoichi**__! You rock, darling! Thanks to all my other reviewers too, I'm in so much shock from the great response this story is getting!_

* * *

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff:** **hi sakura!**

Forloveofpink: hei thar Naru!

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: he has like nooooo idea who it is LOL**

forloveofpink: keep it that way, naruto! Impending death will come to you…!

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: hehe ill be careful**

Forloveofpink: you know who's scarier, and it isn't him. –wink-

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: haha i knooooo**

Forloveofpink: I'm really bored lol.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: ughhhh me 2 it suks but i think bastards comin over**

Forloveofpink: haha, make sure he doesn't see this then!

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: lol**

Forloveofpink: did you pass the midterms? Wasn't sasuke tutoring you?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: yea i passed but bearli LOL**

Forloveofpink: you should have had me tutor you! –smiley face-

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: i wish! Oh great sakura haruno. u can do it all! **

Forloveofpink: bow down to me, darling.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: oh yes master!**

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: crap gtg!**

Forloveofpink: what? Why?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff has signed off at 2:34 PM.**

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff has signed on at 2:47 PM.**

Forloveofpink: naruto? Are you there?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: I can't believe it's you.**

Forloveofpink: ….?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: It's Sasuke.**

Forloveofpink: haha, LMAO. Cut the crap, Naru, this isn't funny. –smiley face-

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: hahaha LOL damnit, i thought i got you **

Forloveofpink: manwhore, you are evil. –smiley face-

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: 4real thou get off cuz hes in the house now so..**

Forloveofpink: oooohh, gotcha!

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: bye sakura-chan!**

Forloveofpink: bye naru! Torture him some more for me -smiley face- -smiley face- -smiley face-

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: lol count on it –evil face-**

**Forloveofpink has signed off at 2:54 PM.**

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

How was your fun weekend with Naruto? The little man whore totally played a prank on me, haha, I was totally scared out of my wits. Woo! Glad that was cleared up. –dries up sweat- I've had the most uninteresting weekend my whole life.

Thank goodness there wasn't any school today though! Let's all give a yay for free Monday's. Bwahahahaha. Free school days are usually awesome, aren't they? Well, darling, I'll be sending this out soon. Reply quickly! Haha.

Sincerely yours,

Me.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Boredom,

Close call, huh? What happened? It sounds interesting.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Blah, he acted like you. Haha, I was sure surprised…then I realized, he wouldn't even bother to type on AIM. He'd send me some angry letter. Hehe, I know you too well already. I'm Nancy Drew, remember? Clues give everything out, darling. I hope your improving your detective skills.

Toodles,

Me.

* * *

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: why didnt u go 2 school 2day?**

Fortheloveofpink: I felt a little bad Naruto. I'm better now.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: aw ok im glad ur fine!**

Fortheloveofpink: haha, thanks! I'm a little weirded out though…Sasuke hasn't replied to any of the letters.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: what do u mean**

Fortheloveofpink: it's been a day. I should have gotten it. We live close to each other, so the post office guy always brings it the next day.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: oooh that's weird i guess**

Fortheloveofpink: exactly. I'm a little surprised, heh. He's probably busy.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: he was odd in skool**

Fortheloveofpink: yeah? He was?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: yea he kept lookin around**

Fortheloveofpink: haha, that's really weird.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: yea he was all emo an stuff**

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff has signed off at 6:23 PM.**

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Sakura,

Well, I'm certainly surprised.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Well, you're not very blunt darling. Going up to me in school and poking me in the ribs sure isn't a way to introduce yourself formally. Well, I guess this is goodbye? Haha, kidding. Well, I don't have anything else to say…so…I guess, I'll see you in the next letter?

(oh, and tell me, darling, how did you find out?)

* * *

_Haha! Surprise! Bwahaha, please __**review.** Only two more chapters left. The next is the ending, and then the epilogue. How sad. **  
**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	17. Dear Boy

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. _

_This chapter is dedicated to __**elizabeth.sama**__**, **__**fuga**__**, **__and__** pureazure**__ because I don't think I've ever laughed so hard for any other reviewers. I love you guys! Thanks so much to everyone else who reviewed, because you're just plain awesome._

* * *

**Forloveofpink has signed on at 4:32 PM.**

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: Sakura.**

Forloveofpink: Yeah, Naruto?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: It's Sasuke.**

Forloveofpink: oh. Yeah, Sasuke?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: Why didn't you come to school again?**

Forloveofpink: I didn't feel good…? –smiley face-

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: That's not working this time. You're avoiding me.**

Forloveofpink: Why are you using Naruto's AIM? Isn't he home?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: I cannot disclose his location.**

Forloveofpink: you didn't knock him unconscious, did you?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: I can't give you any information, Sakura. I'd have to kill you.**

Forloveofpink: Yep, he's unconscious.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: Yes. **

Forloveofpink: I'm not avoiding you. I'm just…wary of the school…

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: You're avoiding me.**

Forloveofpink: Yes.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: Sakura…**

Forloveofpink: Which reminds me…

**Forloveofpink has signed off at 4:48 PM.**

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: You can only avoid me so long, Sakura.**

**Message not sent. The recipient appears to be offline.**

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: Screw this.**

**Message not sent. The recipient appears to be offline.**

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: Ok! **

**Message not sent. The recipient appears to be offline.**

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff has signed off at 4: 52 PM.**

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I'm not avoiding you. It just so happens that suddenly…there's a cold going around! Yes! You should be very wary. It's deadly. Achoo. See? I'm even letter sneezing. Disinfect before you read please. Well, I've already sprayed more perfume on it…that could be why I letter sneezed. Or I could have not sneezed at all and you'd have no way of knowing. _Oh…the mystery of it all!_

Don't tell me I'm avoiding _you_ Mr. I-haven't-sent-any-more-letters. What? You think now that you know me you have less of a need to write? HA! You wish. This will NEVER stop. You could be standing right next to me, and you'd still need to write. It's a necessary part of life. You know, letting go of emotions?

You can get emotionally constipated if you don't. You'd be farting emotions all around, and you wouldn't even know it. You'd have to buy an emotional toilet, and then take emotional seltzer. Don't you see how complicated emotional constipation is? It's even worse than real constipation. –emotional poopie- oops. I gots to go, hun.

Ugh,

Constipated.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Sakura,

_I did reply! _Don't tell me you didn't get it. It was my longest letter to date.

A stranger better not have gotten it.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear HAHAHA,

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That. Is. Priceless.

I hope some old fart got it, just so you learn to _check the address twice before you send something._

What _did _it say anyway?

(Aren't you glad we have that week vacation? How fun!)

sincerelly yours,

Sakura. (wow, i've never used my name...-shiver-)

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sakura,

It didn't have anything important. Stupid things.

(oh, joy.)

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

You should be glad my neighbor got it and _didn't_ read it.

Well, I read it.

You're so sweet honey-bun! I'm kind of in mental shock hun, so I'll have to keep this short.

-heart rate-,

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Don't act so surprised, you evil thing. It's not normal to have your thoughts, _not normal._

* * *

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff has signed on at 8:09 AM.**

Forloveofpink: Is this Naruto, or Sasuke?

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: Here, I'll use periods and capitals to help you figure it out.**

Forloveofpink: hey Sasuke!

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff: You better go to school today. You have one hour.**

Forloveofpink: -le sigh- You're so aggressive, darling.

**2sexxy4urshirtsotakeitoff has signed off at 8:12 AM.**

Forloveofpink: -gasp- How rude!

**Message not sent. The recipient appears to be offline.**

Forloveofpink: shut up, idiot. I know.

**Message not sent. The recipient appears to be offline.**

**Forloveofpink has signed off at 8:14 AM.**

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I think you got the point across.

But…darling…next time, don't plant a big ol' smackeroo on me in the middle of the hallway. It kind of…attracts attention. You know? We have to be silent deadly ninja's, and that's just not the way to go.

Do it in the closet on floor 3B, across the door from that abandoned bathroom. Ten o'clock.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Yes, m'am.

Understood. Mission in the clear, over.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

You're a good boy.

Now, bow. BOW I TELL YOU, BOW!

* * *

_Ahhh! It's done! Haha, I hope it did nottt disappoint! Only the epilogue is left. I'll probably add little oneshots now and then, but it's basically over for this one. Do you guys want a sequel? Haha, it's up to you! Tell me in the reviews please, and also, add if you'd like some dialogue, instead of just the letters. Please __**review**__. Oh, and a smackeroo is a kiss, haha, so yes, he __**did**__ kiss her. Muah!_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	18. Sincerely Yours

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_The first letter is Sasuke's missing letter that the neighbor somehow got, it then continues in it's usual style. Enjoy. _

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_Dear Stranger,_

_I don't know how your plan has worked so far, since I'm not a I-drink-coffee-and-drive-a-pretty-convertible kind of guy. Not in the least. I'm an I-probably-won't-respond-to-you-most-of-the-time kind of guy and I find you annoying. _

_You're annoying in that I-want-to-kiss-you kind of way. _

_You make me write. How? Tell me your secrets._

_I don't drink coffee, and I don't have a license. I don't think I really mind though._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Do you?_

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

It's been a month, darling. You're an odd fellow. Then again, you're _you._ Odd comes with the picture, though, right?

I don't mind. I never really liked coffee. Or convertibles…that's only sometimes, darling. _I was only kidding when I started to air-kiss that guy on the highway. I swear. _

Yeah, I don't mind.

Sincerely Yours,

Sakura.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

You always cringe when drinking Starbucks. Why do you go? And yet…you call me odd.

I believe you about the convertible. (not really)

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

I'm annoying in an I-want-to-kiss-you kind of way? That's an odd way to find me annoying…I hope you don't find other people annoying like that too. Creep. You know…I've been thinking...about things. I don't know. I'll tell you later, I guess.

Sincerely Yours,

Sakura.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

I didn't get this until 2 months of the sent date. That's very suspicious.

What are you thinking of?

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

Well, I forgot about putting it in the mail. You were honking that darned thing out on the streets, you rude cave-man. Have some manners.

I don't even think I remember what I was thinking of…

Sincerely Yours,

Sakura.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Stranger,

I only honk because you take 3 hours to get out. Besides, I was only loud that one time mom wanted to meet you.

You were quiet that day. Are you sure you've forgotten?

* * *

Dear Stranger,

Yeah, I remember.

_I think I've fallen in love with you in a strange kind of way, stranger._

Sincerely Yours,

Sakura.

* * *

_Ahh, it's done! How sad…well, the sequel is a **maybe** kind of thing. If I do one, it won't be with these two. I think this one's done for now guys. Please **Review**._

_I still can't get over the fact that it's my last chapter. Also, the request box is open. hehe. any pairing!  
_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	19. Dear Present: Side Story

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_Notes: I couldn't resist!-evil laugh- I had to clear up some stuff, and so I figured I'd do a little extra treat. I'll probably do this every couple of months or so. If I have too many of them ideeahz I'll post up a DS collection._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Have you spoken to Naruto yet? I know you're standing right next to me, _and will you stop reading what I write? Why would I send it in the firssdjadsdnamsttttttijdads place._

You ruined my pretty cursive,

Man whore.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

I wanted the pen, and you had it. Simple as that.

I talk to Naruto every day, unfortunately. Why would I need to do it once again?

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

He's been asking me how to do this whole letter thing!

….

Yeah, I know. He needs help with stamps or something. I think he feels left out.

-snort-

It's called a letter,

And stamps.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Common logic has never really been his forte.

Did you explain that you needed paper, a pen and or pencil, an envelope…oh…and an address?

-sigh-

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Stampy,

You forgot the stamps, darling. Those are important too. I don't think he has an address to send it to. He's asking me for one.

-

-

-

….

A chance to play matchmaker!

Wheeee,

Weeeeeeeeee!

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

This won't turn out well.

It won't.

It just wont.

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Pessimist,

I played my own match-maker! It may have turned out horrible, and I'm contemplating suicide regularly but I was successful.

Ha,

HA!

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

You're only contemplating suicide regularly? I thought it was every ten minutes…?

-

-

-

Darn. **I must try harder.**

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Over-Lord,

I'll let him figure it out on his own. I'm not his mother. I'm his mother's mother's mother.

Lawl, that confused me.

Whee,

Confussiioon.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Always Confused,

Why are you always confused?

…

_Stop asking me for my detective skills. You won't ever know them._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Please,

It's been months! I haven't even figured it out yet! Wth! Dude, way too smooth.

-admires- You're so COOOLL!! Oh my god, -fan girls-.

You know you were dying for me to do that, okay! Now, go punch your chest and make gorilla noises.

P.S: Have you gotten the new Coldplay CD yet?

-swoon-

_Just because I'm lossinggg,_

_Doesn't mean I'm loosttttt._

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Yeah, I got it last night. Anyway, why are you so forgetful? I told you how it happened!

_Doesn't mean I'll stop,  
Doesn't mean I would cross._

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear sasuke,

All you said was: -manly voice- "It was by AIM, moron." That really didn't help my out at all.

Sorry,

Babe.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Dear Sakura,

It was in the_ first_ AIM, moron.

-sigh-

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Oh. Well, you didn't add that one word! If you had:

I wouldn't have been as confused.

I wouldn't have been called a moron _two more times_, moron.

Ai wudent hab gatten ma feelinez hert.

Meeny,

U 2 rood.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2365 Konoha Rd._

* * *

Eim sarry.

Phorgeeve mii?

* * *

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr._

* * *

Ohkei!

Iilajuu!

Bai,

Sasugay!

* * *

_Ha! Sorry, I couldn't resist….! Please __**review**__, I'd like to know if I should make a collection of these or stop right here. Haha. (Also…if there's hints of a sequel…meybee. Ai dunnooo. Bwahahaha.) Also, the lyrics I used were from Coldplay's new album Viva la Vida. It's called 'Lost!' and it's gorrgeeouusss. -swoon-  
_

_Until Next Time,_

_Darkofthenight._


	20. Dear Sasuke

_To: 2365 Konoha Rd._

_From: 1854 Konoha Dr.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I know I'm going to see you tomorrow in the morning and I know this is for no reason and I'm just being depressed because I'm your girlfriend and that's what I'm supposed to do…I know it's irrational how I'm sending it to your dorm the day after you get there, and how you probably won't reply at all and will only text me back, but, I just wanted you to know I'm going to miss you.

I'm going to miss the part where it only takes a day for my things to reach your house, even though you still don't like how I spray perfume on it, even though you know I'll never stop. I'm going to miss you being able to walk to my house, and I don't like how a plane is the only way I can reach you now.

I don't care how much a stamp will cost you over there, but I want replies to all of my things, alright? Even if we don't work out, just promise me that you will. I know you're probably shaking your head right now at the last sentence, but promise me that you will.

You know I only want you to be happy, and if going there will make you happy then _I'm_ going to be happy too. I know your brother is trying to act like it doesn't bother him, and Naruto is being all macho right now, but you know they'll miss you too.

Don't you dare text me.

I.

Want.

Mail.

Ok?

Anyway, why do you have to move so far away? I know it's your dreams, and your dreams make me happy and I want you to fulfill them, but I just wish your dreams involved me somewhere close by. Ouch. That sounded clingy.

Oh well.

I'm going to cling to you tomorrow, you just watch out. You're going to feel pain by how hard I'm going to hug you.

I promise that.

Like a dog in heat.

I'll see you soon, stranger.

Sincerely Yours,

Sakura.

* * *

So, this is my final Dear Stranger chapter. Now I'm going to start working on the official sequel, 'Sincerely Yours'. I look forward to hearing what you think. Thanks for reading.

_Until Next Time,_

_D.  
_


End file.
